No More Words
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Kagome is forced to live with her cousin Kikyou who’s family never got along. Kagome tries to fit in, but remains nothing but an outsider. That’s until Kagome shows her.Kikyou has more reason to hate her, when Kagome meets the guy down the road.
1. Chapter 1

**No More Words**

written by:

_Roxyfoxy_

_**Summary:**Kagome is forced to live with her cousin Kikyou who's family never got along each other. _

_Kagome tries to fit in the cottage style life, but remains to be nothing but an outsider. Kikyou has more reason to hate her, when Kagome meets the guy down the road._

_----------------------_

_---------_

_Mid-august._ The array of flowers were already blooming, the sun was finally shining through after violent stormy weather for the last month

Kagome just sat in the car; her bags already pack grieving the thought of the possibilities. Her headphones lay dormant around her neck, and her fingers lightly played with the play button. Every song she skipped, even her favorites were ignored. Music could only tame her, but it wouldn't do any justice not after the news that was bestoded the whole family. She wanted to yell at her mother, scream at her for bringing up the idea she had to stay with them. The last time she saw her cousin's face was six years ago, even then she considered Kagome nothing but a idiot. The last thing she wanted to see was the hate on her face, or even realize how much she had grown, or what she had achieved. After being chased by her on that dark horse, it was enough to scar her for life.

She_** hated **_Kagome.Kikyou never liked her, and it wasn't just because the age difference. If it was up toKagome she would rather be at her aunts on the coast of New Mexico, or with her Uncle in Atlantic City but it wasn't. The only reason she was sitting in the car, because her mother was waiting to be put out of her pain and misery.

* * *

The car doors were wide open, while she got a quick breeze tickling her neck.Kagome couldn't imagine what it would be like stepping back into the countryside, where Kikyou had taunted her for years. Kagome's side of the family hated her mother. Her mother only had seen to married her dad for finical, and the truth was they hated the fact their son was married. Now that they knew she was dying of cancer, they probably smiled at the thought. 

They were arrogant, and money was a way of life then anything else. Kagome understood Kikyou must have hated her more, being feed the hardedge of her mother. They must of thought they'd be exactly like her. Kagome had no idea when her mother was going to give up. It could have been a matter of days, or weeks. So many doctors said different things, so nobody had an accurate idea.Kagome believed the family was just waiting for her to die, hoping that her dad would find another handsome girl, who was high matainace just like them.

--------------

--------

"Kagome I can't believe you are already packed. Why are you such in a hurry to go up to _**Sanitama?"**_ Her grandfather questioned, his glasses looked like they were ready to give way. His hair was still particularly black and white, he was lucky to still be sixty and be a grandfather. His skin wrinkled like anything before, and that was from adoring the sun through out the years.

Kagomesighed. Her grandfather was now at eye level with her, seeing she refused to turn her head. She adjusted her headphones, tapping her foot wishing they could just go now and get this whole trip done and over with. Staying at Kikyou's was gladly only temporary, until they could find out more about her mother's illness.

" I just want it get this done and over with grandpa. That's all I want." Her voice lost its angered tone, and the only thoughts that raced through her mind was her how her mother was going to cope. This week she was starting kemotemporary, and they only thing that gave her mother such pride was knowing and loving her children this far.

" I understand. A little anxious. Well, you'll be waiting awhile. Maybe you should say goodbye to mom last time. After all this is going to be a very stressful week for her."

Her grandfather gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and slowly shut the car door. It made a quick locking sound, while he walked off slowly down the dirt path. Kagome felt almost selfish.Sota was already inside helping mother and keeping her company before they went, and her father was doing the same.

-------------

------

After minutes Kagome appeared trying to bare a smile with her mother. Her mother wasn't even dressed in everyday clothesand she didn't have to be. That kind of thing wasn't important anymore, the value of life was.

" Kagome come here."Her mother still had her bouncy brown curls that she had with her since high school. She was sitting deathly still on her bed, and the rest of them were about unnoticing of Kagome.

Carefully Kagome shut the door until a light eep sound was made. Finally it was quiet. Her white curtains were gently flowing with the wind, and her room always smelt of a light sweet scent that nobody could describe.Kagome's mother opened her arms, and it toreKagome apart to see her face. She aged more then she should have, and had a few ban aids from some treatments she had days ago.

It had been all the cancer's magic, andKagome wished somehow she could undo it all, so she could live to see her have children of her own.

* * *

" I've already talked to your brother about this. Kagome I know what's in store for me. We all do. Please don't forget I love you very much, and I always will. You're a bright girl, and I want you to be strong like you always have been. Don't get too upset, be glad after all I've watched you two mature into wonderful kids and my mother never got the chance to see hers this far. For a mother, that is more then enough." 

Kagome could feel her mother trying to hug her as hard as she use to. Only now it was Kagome who was squeezing her mother, refusing to let go. The cancer was making her weaker, even the treatments made normal factures harder. Even getting out of the bed was a challenge, or even dressing up. Kagome had dressed her before, and it was heart wrenching. She couldn't look after herself any more, and she felt like a burden.

" Mom. Tell you your not worried about tomorrow? You'll be losing all your hair."

She smiled, and lightly pushed Ocean back enough to see her bright glowing face. Carefully she drew her long black bangs out of her eyes enough to see her clearly. Carefully she wrapped her hands in hers and that was enough for Kagome's sadden expression to fade.

" I know , but it isn't that bad. It was a sweet gesture to give me that. Personally I don't need it. I rather people know and am proud that I'm fighting this illness. I know in your children's lifetime there will be a cure. It will save millions of people from this. I promise I will be fine. Just please have a good time at their house. It won't be for too long. Here that reminds me. Take this."

Her mother slowly unclamped the locket that hung from her neck. Carefully she placed it over her neck with a semi-sweet smile. It was a picture locket, even a good luck charm she had kept from her great grandmother.

" I've had this for along time. I thought now would be a good time to give this to you. You can put anything you desire in there. Oh, grandpas honking the horn. You should be going now."

Gently she kissed her on the cheek, and her hand separated from hers. She was short of words, and only the tears were enough to say how much she would miss, and cared for her. Her mother nodded her on to go, and reluctantly went.

---------------

---------

Kagome carefully trotted out the door, taking her sweet time to walk towards the mini-van. She gently cushioned herself into her seat, beside her with a box of Kleenex.

" I thought both you and I would need this."

She smiled grabbing one, and everything that had bothered her before was the last thing for her to worry about. Her mother being sick brought more meaning into her life, and she knew it had the same affect on everyone.

" Thanks Sota."

As the car pulled away from the driveway,Kagome slide her headphones on. She just listened to the nostalgic music and watched the house become more distant as they went.She knew mother if she was well enough, would be standing on the porch waving and smiling but the window was as far as she could probably get to.

She just drowned herself in the music, closing her eyes, trying to sleep in hopes that the tears would eventually stop flowing.

------------------------------------------

--------------

_This idea.. came out of nowhere. I've been wanted to get rid this for awhile. I decided to post it. You tell me if its worth keeping up or not._


	2. Chapter 2

For hours it seemed, they had been on the same dirt road.

The city she knew and loved, full of smoke and tall business buildings disappeared in a flash.

Kagome head her titled just enough to see her surroundings zip by her.

She barely know ledged things she usually commented about, even old houses where childhood friends use to live. The music tamed her, and the thoughts of her mother was overwhelming. She had always been the sensitive one, she figured being the only girl in the family, and the oldest had a lot to say. Then again she had always been that way.

Her brother was distracted enough with his loads of batteries, headphones and assortment of snacks. Her grandfather was occupied listening to the radio, and neither her grandfather or her brother were willing to say anything about mom. It made her wonder in her own mind, if they even realized how dangerous this was, or even cared.

Kagome closed her eyes. The darkness fell again. The picture of Kikyou was slowly coming back into her mind. It was always there, imprinted but she refused to remember. After all they resembled one another perfectly, and that's all Kagome could remember. The only thing in common they had, was having the same hate to be called one another by mistake.

----------------------------

_flashback_

_-----------------------_

" Kikyou, show Kagome around. She loves spending time with you, and you know that." Kagome's aunt voice rang, preparing a nice huge salad and dinner as always. Her curly blonde hair bounced every time she moved or talked, and Kagome could remember the beautiful diamond earrings she wore almost like to say if she was better, and better off with money then anything else.

Kikyou just nodded. She didn't even need to speak to express her emotions, especially anger. It wasn't a good sign if she was quiet, it never was. Kikyou wore just her tight leather pants, an over sized shirt that she cut down into what looked like a mid top and a single purple ribbon that matched perfectly with her tinted black hair.

Kagome had never been more scared in her life.

Kikyou saw her frozen in the kitchen, and gently placed her arm on her shoulder as if to be a friend.

" Kagome I've got a lot to show you. Don't be so timid, just follow me." Her voice was very dark and lyrical at times. Kagome nodded with a slight noise and headed off down the long stretch of dirt road.

Kagome eyes opened in wonder, staring at the beauty of the forest and the animals she spotted along the way. She counted a few number of deer. With a smile she had stopped, and Kikyou turned her head enough to see she was trailing miserably behind.

" Kikyou look. **Deer!** Come here, before they head off."

Kikyou snuffed her head up to the air. In arroganance and control she turned around swiftly, and pounded her boots against the gravel, a sound that sent them fleeing. It was bad enough there was an age difference, it was worse to be called the wrong name. To be called _**her**_ name.

" What the heck did you do that for! They were hap-" **_We don't have time to be gazing at every little animal we see. Besides they are just deer. Nothing truly exciting. Now come on."_**

Her voice crack like a whip.

Kikyou grabbed her carefully by the wrist, enough to get her moving at her pace. Kagome had never seen beauty like this before, after all she lived in the city. She'd be gracious enough to see maybe a raccoon or something like that. Kikyou loved ruining anything that made her happy. It disgusted her that she could travel around with an endearing smile on her face, grin at the simplest of things. Kagome had even the green ribbon in her hair, exactly like Kikyou once had. That was sometimes the best, and the saddest way to tell them apart.

Kagome could feel her grip tightening with every step. Kikyou's dark brown eyes said a lot more then her voice ever did. Kagome could recall so many times she had told her to shut up, that she was just girl who was useless and didn't want to be caught dead with her. If her aunt didn't say one word, Kikyou would of trailed off, disappeared, shunning her away with ease.

" Look here we are. You like horses right?" Kikyou smiled with delight, seeing a horse stable of a few horses running in a distance, away from the tall black horse. Kikyou just smiled watching the aggressive horse whine and snort the minute it caught sight of herself and her cousin.

" Ya, but not that black one. No way I'm riding that one."

------------------------------------------

------------

Kikyou stood there with patience, watching the horse snort and whiny as she sat on the wooden fence. Carefully she dug her hands into her pockets and revealed a treat that tamed the beast instantly. Kikyou smiled knowing she could tame that horse, and that it didn't take a liking to anybody else. Quickly she grabbed a hold of the mane, and watched the anxiousness and fear dancing in her eyes.

" **Kikyou get off! **That horse will hurt you. Come on this wasn't a good idea."

Kikyou refused to answer her. With a swift kick she made the horse run after her. It kicked open the fence, and Kagome watched it stand on its two legs and Kikyou did her best to make herself look scared.

" **Kagome run! I have no control of the horse at all!" **She lied.

. She pouted her lips, her eyebrows furrowed and aimed at Kagome like a target. Kagome ran as fast as she could, kicking up dirt as she turned every corner. Kikyou of course enjoyed the chase, she wanted her out of her sights far away from her home. Kikyou was always forced to be with her minute after minute, hour after hour. Jealousy quickly became anger.

She watched Kagome flee. The horse was right behind her, and it was at that moment she fell hard. Kikyou swiftly kicked the horse again, and gently touched its soft face to calm it down. The horse understood and gently placed his hoofs her skirt, pinning her to the ground.

Kagome's eyes were glazed over with fear, while Kikyou face remained the same. It never changed. Only her pout transformed to a smile to signal she did everything she wanted to do. Kagome thought she was beautiful, everyone did. Even with the hate written on her face.

" Kagome get out of my sight. I don't want to see you ever again. Not tomorrow, not the next day. Stay the**_hell_ **out of my sight. Don't even bother saying another word. Now get out of here, before** I_ go after you_** again."

Those words cut her like a knife. Kagome awoke in a panic, like a nightmare. Her brother just smiled in greeting the sleeping beauty, throwing her a Ziploc bag of fresh fruit and snacks.

----------------------------

-------------

" Your finally awake. You've been asleep for a few hours. We were going to stop at your favorite store, but we didn't want to wake you up."

Kagome rubbed her eyes. If she had any strength she would of smacked her brother upside the head. Her grandfather was humming along to the tunes, while she stretched out slowly recognizing where they were.

" Gramps how much longer until we get there?"

He smiled, realizing she was awake. He tapped on the steering wheel and turned down his old funky tunes that each of them would rather be spared from.

" Oh Kagome. Your awake..Hmm I'd say about a half an hour. I heard a lot about Kikyou lately. She's a very successful lady now. She owns her flower shop, on a soccer league, and is a talented authoress. She's done a lot in these few years. She even met this young guy. His name escapes me, but he'll be there for the dinner later on. Kikyou says she can wait to see you again."

Kagome twirled her fingers in her hair, and laughed the thought underneath her breath. _Ya so she can ruin me like she did the last time. That's the only reason she wants to see me. She's done all that? Ya right. I'm surprised she even managed to get a guy, that would actually stick with her._

Even though her grandfather had bad hearing, he picked up on Kagome's muttering perfectly, that took her off guard. He smiled at her, hoping her scowl would fade away.

" Kagome dear. That was years ago, you two were just kids. Besides she has matured, so have you. She's excited, and you should be too."

Kagome rolled her eyes, only imagining how a girl like her so hateful, and demonic could have all success come to her hands. Kagome swallowed at the thought meeting her. She would of rather stayed home, or at a friend's place at least. She lacked a boyfriend, only had a job at her grandfather's shop, and wrote like a two year old. It would make her look so good, in front of that whole family. _By the way my mother's dying of cancer_. **Is yours?**


End file.
